<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friendly Rivalry by PhaseSkeith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935143">A Friendly Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith'>PhaseSkeith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autistic Egil, Autistic Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with a side of Plot, Shameless excuse to write Shegil in various sex acts, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk gets a once in a lifetime opportunity to join a prestigious project headed by High Entia and Machina. Egil finds this Homs ability to come up with ideas before him annoying. They both find the best way to deal with their mutual frustration is fucking it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friendly Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[projects my identity onto shulk to make this fic Extra Fun for me] how we doin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shulk sucks in a breath when he steps off the transport ship and into Agniratha. He’s heard so much about the Machina, their technology, but this is the first time he’s actually seen any of it in person. Homs Colonies were far from the most advanced, so even getting to step foot here…? Well, he’s not sure how to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy, curious, a bit overwhelmed… He supposes it’s a bit of all of that as he walks through the streets, trying to find the lab he was heading for. The first Homs to get a spot on such a high profile project… He needs to do great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips the acceptance letter in his hand when he finally makes it to the lab and walks in. There’s so many Machina and High Entia alike, along with a few Nopon. Looks like he’s the only Homs here -- he guesses he should have expected that, but it’s still a bit nerve wracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives the only person to turn to look at him, a large Machina man, a nervous smile and finds his way to standing in between a few of the other scientists. They’re already deep in conversation about the project, and he supposes he should have expected it, but it still stings. He was let into this project for a reason, right? So they should at least wait for his two cents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing his best, Shulk figures out they’re trying to figure out what to do about situations outside their control, as if they can fix that. Shulk hums a bit, fiddling with the paper in his hands. This isn’t the way to go about it, so he clears his throat and speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you all seem focused on controlling the situations that lead to the issues, but that’s easier said than done.” He begins, watching as all eyes turn to him. “You need to focus on their reaction and how to help lessen the negative effects. Things to help them calm down or pull them out of their own mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who noticed Shulk first looks him up and down and speaks up. “Your reasoning for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I have a few machines back home just for that. One beeps at a specific time I set it too, to make sure I eat or go to sleep and don’t work myself to death. Another makes a noise I like when I push a button and vibrates at a specific frequency when I push another.” Shulk’s happy to speak. “If we can focus on making an AI companion that can learn what each individual likes and needs, we can help them with the hurdles presented to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot say I would have thought of that, but…” The man sighs, shaking his head. “I think you’re on the right track. A fast-learning AI that can adapt is easier than trying to control situations we cannot predict.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk smiles a bit, quite happy to hear the mumbles of agreement through the room, even as the man looks away from him. The conversation shifts towards that now, and Shulk finds himself the center of it. He supposes it should be expected, given he brought it up, but it’s still a lot of attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps finding himself looking at that man, though, and the man won’t look him in the eye. Shulk thinks he even looks a bit upset by all of this, as strange as that sounds… Maybe he’s just imagining it, maybe not. Either way, Shulk finds it sticking in his mind, even as they start putting ideas down on paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look so grumpy.” Vanea speaks as the siblings make their way home. “That Shulk had a wonderful idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did.” Egil admits, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I just can’t believe I didn’t think of it first. I’ve been dealing with this sort of thing since I was a child, Vanea, how did I not think of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deal with your issues badly, that’s how.” Vanea points out unhelpfully. “Shulk seems to know how to cope compared to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil lets out a huff, his frustration just growing. “This isn’t helping, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry so much!” Vanea pokes him in the side as they step into their home. “The AI we’re after needs to be advanced, no one better for making an AI like that than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Egil huffs. “I just hope that Shulk doesn’t find his way to stick his nose into that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanea gives him a look. “Egil, he’ll have good ideas. If he brings some to you, you should listen to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil knows she’s right -- Vanea is often right about these things… But he’s got a personal stake in this, and wants to make sure it goes as well as possible. He’s spent days thinking up potential solutions, but none were as simple and smart as Shulk’s… He wants to kick himself for not thinking it up first, and wants to kick the Homs for existing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knows he can’t do that -- Shulk was picked for the project for a reason, even if that reason is something only the higher ups know. Maybe with time, he and Shulk will learn to get along. He hopes so, because he’s sure Vanea will give him hell otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he should look into bonding activities, he decides as he makes his way to his room to begin planning the AI. He’s not much a team-player, but he should learn for this, probably. It’s important that this goes off without a hitch, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil stares at Shulk and listens to his ramblings of ideas for the AI and wants to snap his stupid neck. Egil knows what he’s doing, and this Homs? He’s likely never programmed an AI! He doesn’t matter how much Shulk is studying right now, there’s no way he’s caught up to Egil’s level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shulk.” His voice is tight when he cuts the Homs off. “It’s been two weeks and you keep coming to me with inane ideas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk stops speaking and frowns at Egil. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you to not get cocky. You may have some good ideas, but Homs like you are so fragile.” He puncates the final word with a tap of his fingers against the table. “It would take nothing for me to keep you from making it in to work tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk narrows his eyes. “Is that a threat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea pops into Egil’s mind then, and it’s not one he can shake easily. He’s oh so very annoyed, and so very frustrated with Shulk. He needs a place for all of that to go, before he actually breaks something… And if it exits through his dick, so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More an offer than anything.” He replies, resting his chin against his hand. “After work tonight, come back to my home with me, and I can show you just how fragile you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a moment, and he can see that Shulk is considering it. It’s hard not to know when he’s considering something. The way his brow furrows at the center, his lips opening and closing as if he’s having a quiet conversation with himself, that distant look in his eyes… When Shulk is thinking, everyone knows, especially Egil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil has become acutely aware when he’s thinking, and he hates that. He hates that every expression on Shulk’s face is one he can place within seconds. Hates that he’s so acutely aware of what Shulk is thinking and feeling when Shulk is so oblivious to what those around him are thinking and feeling…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grits his teeth and looks away as Shulk finally finishes chewing on the offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He says. “I’m curious to see what you have in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk stares wide-eyed as Egil strips in front of him and realizes just what the Machina meant by an offer now. He wasn’t planning on hurting Shulk, no, Shulk was quite sure it was in a way the opposite. He was planning on making Shulk feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good -- if the Homs went through with it, that was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk bites his lip and considers if he should turn around and leave right now, before Egil says anything. It’s not like anyone at the lab doesn’t know he’s trans by now, but the idea of actually being </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He doesn’t know, but it excites and scares him at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” He swallows hard. “You do know that I’m… you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trans?” Egil looks back at him. “Yes, I believe most of us do. Would you rather we not do this, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, and doesn’t sound mad or anything, but Shulk still isn’t sure of what to do… He thinks for another moment, looking at Egil and letting his eyes travel across his body. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he could only imagine what was under that underwear…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk swallows hard again, and pulls off his vest. “I took you up on your offer, I may as well see it through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil turns towards him and drops his underwear then, revealing he was indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Very well, then. Let’s start slowly, though. Show me how you touch yourself, Shulk. I want to see what makes you squirm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was supposed to be ‘slowly’? Shulk’s not so sure about it, and delays a bit by pulling off everything but his underwear. For now, the underwear was going to stay on, even as Egil eats him up with his eyes. Maybe especially because of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath, he puts his hand down the underwear and lets his fingers rub against his entrance. He tries to ignore the way Egil watches him, but it’s hard. Hard to ignore the eyes watching him as he rubs himself more, letting a finger flick against his clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets a finger slip in, another playing with his clit as Egil’s eyes bore into him. Whimpers escape his mouth and he has to admit being watched like this is… arousing. Letting someone see how he plays with himself… it’s strange, but not bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Egil speaks and Shulk can barely stop himself from hitting climax. “Come here, Shulk, let me touch you now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk bites his lower lip, but after a moment pulls his hand out from his underwear and moves to Egil, letting the Machina pull him into his lap. Egil’s hand snake down and Shulk is worried for a moment -- those nails of his would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wouldn’t they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil doesn’t try to insert them, though. He rubs his fingers against him, flicks at and plays with his clit, and all Shulk can do is buck his hips and try to grind against the feeling. Climax is so close… He wants to hit it, no matter what it takes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil pulls his hand away after a moment, licking his fingers before moving and throwing Shulk onto the bed, his member hard and easy to see. Shulk stares at it, licking his lips when Egil moves closer, fingers toying with his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we take it to the next level?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shulk nods and feels the air hit his nude body when Egil pulls the underwear away. He opens his legs and watches as Egil lines himself up, and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a gasp when Egil starts pushing into him -- not only is this his first time, but Egil is so big. Much bigger than what most Homs men even boasted as to having. Egil easily dwarfs Shulk, and their genitals are no exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil takes his time, slowly pushing in and out, and Shulk’s first climax is before Egil is even fully in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good boy.” Egil nearly coos and Shulk feels the heat washing over his body grow once again. “Let’s see if you can cum again before I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps pressing in, but Shulk notes an increase in power </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>speed. Egil is fully in him before Shulk can even register it, and the speed increases even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil is pushing in and out, over and over, and all Shulk can do is cling to the Machina and wrap his legs and arms both around him. The noises escaping his mouth would embarrass him, if he could think about anything but the feeling of a dick inside of him and nails on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cums again and is followed shortly by Egil, cum pouring into his aching cunt faster than he can think. When Egil pulls out, Shulk thinks he’ll have time to breathe, but that’s not how Machina work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Egil, still as hard as could be, put his dick near Shulk’s mouth, and the Homs found himself considering putting it in his mouth without being asked. When Egil actually asks him to clean it off? Well, He obliges happily, preparing for whatever else may come tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>